Bella Swan and the Seven Wolves
by TCD
Summary: A vampire/werewolf version of Snow White. Fluffy One Shot written because I suddenly got the inspiration for it. Hope you enjoy it! : AU. Rated T. BxE.


**A/N:**_ Hi guys, I had a sudden burst of inspiration for a new story so I just had to write it down ;) It's a bit of a lame story though but I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it as well :) It's based on Snow White with a little bit of a vampire/werewolf twist ;) Enjoy and lemme know what you think please :D_

_

* * *

_**Bella Swan and the Seven Wolves**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl with pale skin, red lips and dark brown hair. Her name was Bella Swan and her father was the king of a land called Forks. Her mother had died giving birth to Bella and not long after that her father had found a new wife. Bella had always known there was something strange about the new queen of Forks but the king seemed to be completely under her spell. The queen's name was Victoria and she was extremely beautiful, she had strange red-brown colored eyes that didn't seem natural and her skin was even paler than Bella's skin was.

Victoria had a secret, she wasn't just a normal woman, she was a vampire, she was always searching for new ways to control humans and marrying a king gave her enough power to do just that. However, she had to hide who she was from everyone and in order to appear normal she would always have to wear brown contacts over her red eyes, it wasn't comfortable but it was the easiest way to control many humans without having to kill even more. Not that she minded killing humans but that wasn't her current plan.

Queen Victoria was a very vain woman, she had a special mirror and every morning she would ask the mirror the same question: "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" and everyday the mirror would dutifully answer "You, my queen, are the fairest of all!".

The day that Bella turned 17 started out no different from any of these other days. The queen walked up to her mirror and asked the same question "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?". Only this time the mirror did not answer with his usual comment, instead he said "Queen, you are full fair, it's true, but Bella Swan is fairer than you!".

The queen was filled with envy and disdain. In her anger she ordered one of her acquaintances to pay her a visit in the castle.

Laurent was a good friend of Victoria's, they had been friends for decades and whenever Victoria needed a favor, Laurent would be there to help her out. This time was no different. Victoria summoned Laurent and told him about her stepdaughter. She told him that she wanted Laurent to kill Bella and bring Bella's blood to her so she could feed off of her, so that all the beauty that was inside Bella would then be part of Victoria forever.

Laurent complied to Victoria's wish and set out for the woods, where Bella liked to take walks whenever she didn't have anything else to do. It didn't take Laurent long to hunt down Bella and he soon had her cornered. Bella did not know Laurent but she knew that there was something strange and dangerous about him, his posture and red eyes made her instantly scared of him.

"Who are you?" Bella asked with a small voice.

"I am Laurent," the stranger replied in a smooth, attractive voice.

Laurent closed the distance between Bella and himself within a second and the extreme speed made Bella jump backwards.

"Don't worry little girl," Laurent purred.

Bella just stared at the stranger, knowing that it was the end. She gazed at him with her beautiful brown eyes in such an innocent and adoring matter that Laurent couldn't look away for a second. He had never thought twice about hurting or killing a human, they didn't mean anything to him, but there was something special about this particular girl. She was more beautiful than any other female he had ever come across, vampire or human, and even though her scent was delicious and mouthwatering, he found a strong urge to protect her from all the harm he or queen Victoria would do to her.

"Run!" he hissed at the girl, "Run before I change my mind! And don't ever come back here! Don't ever let the queen see you again!" Laurent ordered Bella and she did as he asked. She ran deeper into the forest than she had ever gone before and she didn't stop until she was completely lost and entirely alone in the middle of the woods.

She sat down on the floor, all her energy was gone and she needed a moment to rest, she didn't know what to do, she clearly couldn't go back home anymore but neither did she have any other place to go, she didn't know anyone other than her family. She started sobbing as she let her head rest on her hands.

After an immeasurable moment she heard laughing and male voices coming from a place not far from where she was sitting. She decided it was her best shot at some company and she followed the voices until she reached a clearing. There was a large beach at the end of the forest, with one house in the middle. There were seven large boys playing games near the house and they looked very friendly.

Bella decided to approach them cautiously. The boys stopped their games when they noticed the beautiful girl approaching.

"Hi there, can we help you?" one of the tall, dark haired boys asked. Bella assumed he was the leader of the group.

"Hi my name is Bella," she started tentatively.

"Bella, I'm Sam," the boy said while extending his hand towards her.

She took his hand eagerly and they exchanged a smile.

"What can we do for you?" the boy named Sam asked her again.

"I'm lost and I can't go home anymore, ever, I don't know what to do," Bella explained sadly.

Sam looked at the girl in pity and the rest of the group seemed to do the same.

"The boys and I are often away for business, protecting the villages nearby, so if you will keep house for us, and cook, make beds, wash, sew and knit, and keep everything orderly, then you can stay with us, and you shall have everything that you want," Sam offered.

Bella smiled at him thankfully and accepted his offer, she had never minded housework and she was grateful that these strangers were kind enough to help her out.

Sam decided to introduce Bella to the rest of the group.

"This here is Jacob," Sam started by pointing out the guy on his right.

"Hi, I'm so happy you're here," Jacob said. He seemed to be the most cheerful of the group.

"Nice to meet you," Bella replied politely.

"This is Embry," Sam continued his introductions.

Embry yawned widely before greeting Bella.

"Don't mind him, he's always sleepy," Jacob said while grinning at Bella.

"That guy over there is Quil," Sam said as if Jacob's comment never took place.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said again. Quil just blushed and nodded his head.

"Don't mind him, he's a little shy," Embry explained.

"Over here we have Paul," Seth carried on.

"Hi there," Bella said kindly at the guy apparently named Paul.

"Right," was his only reply.

"Don't take it personally," Jacob said, "he's always grumpy, he can't seem to help himself," he added cheerfully.

"And finally, we have Seth, the youngest of all of us," Sam introduced the last of the boys.

"Hi there Seth," Bella greeted him kindly.

"Seth doesn't speak, he never tried to," Jacob explained when Seth didn't reply to Bella's greeting.

Seth just waved cheerfully at Bella and she was immediately fond of him.

As Bella made herself at home in the boys' house Laurent brought a bottle of blood to Victoria. This of course wasn't Bella's blood but he had found a source that was close enough to her scent nearby and had used her blood as a substitute. He hoped that Victoria would be too preoccupied to notice the difference when he handed her the bottle filled with blood.

The moment Victoria received the bottle she drank it all. She could feel the blood run through her system and as she looked into her mirror she noticed her eyes becoming more red, even through the contacts it was visible. She felt her beauty increase, or at least she thought she did.

So vain as she is she walked up to the mirror and asked it the usual question again. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?". The mirror, once again, had to disappoint the queen as he replied "Queen, you are full fair, it's true, but Bella Swan is fairer than you.". The queen was furious with Laurent and without thinking twice she shred him to pieces and burned his remains.

Queen Victoria came up with another plan to get rid of this girl that was taking away her shine as the fairest of the land. She decided to hunt down Bella and kill her herself, however, in order to come close to her, she needed to disguise herself. It wouldn't be fit for a queen to walk around town or in the woods without supervision and she didn't have the patience to wait until nightfall so she could just go at vampire speed.

Meanwhile, the guys had left Bella alone in their house to go out and protect the villages close to the beach. They had shared some information about their lives with Bella and found that she wasn't easily scared. She told them about Laurent and Victoria and that Laurent had tried to attack her. The guys were certain they were vampires but since Laurent had not killed Bella before and they didn't know where she was, there was no danger from them right now. Bella learned that the guys were in fact werewolves and she found that bit of information oddly comforting. Before they left, Sam had ordered Bella not to answer the door for anyone and certainly not to let anyone in.

Bella cleaned the house and did the laundry in the time the boys were out. She had just started on dinner when the doorbell rang. She remembered what Sam had told her but when she peeked through the window to see who it was she saw a nice looking saleswoman and decided it couldn't do any harm to open the door to her.

The moment the door opened, queen Victoria smelled an awful stench she had only encountered once before. This was the smell of the creatures that had brutally murdered her only true love. She had feared and hated the creatures ever since. She knew there were more of them, there had already been 5 wolves who had attacked her lover James.

She was grateful for her disguise now, it gave her the perfect cover. They would never know it had been a vampire who'd killed Bella because she would just suffocate by one of the colorful corsets Victoria had brought with her as extra evidence. The wolves wouldn't be able to detect her vampire scent quickly enough to be able to follow it, so she would be safe back in her castle, where she would be the fairest of them all once more.

"Hello my dear," Victoria started, throwing her voice a little so Bella wouldn't recognize it, but at the same time still trying to sound as attractive as possible. "I was just traveling by here and I was wondering if you wanted to buy a stay-lace?" Victoria said in an hypnotic voice.

"No thank you," Bella replied at first.

But after some persuasion of Victoria Bella gave in and let Victoria lace her up. Victoria laced her in so tightly that Bella couldn't breathe anymore. The moment Bella fainted, Victoria quickly left the house and took a long detour back to the castle, to make sure that the wolves couldn't track her.

Not long after Bella fainted the wolves returned to the house to find Bella unconscious on the floor. They saw the corset and quickly removed it from her body. They waited anxiously for Bella to start breathing again and when she did they all let out a sigh in relief.

Bella told them what had happened and the wolves started searching the surroundings for any sign of the person who did this to Bella. They ended up at a dead end and concluded that the woman was already long gone.

Back at the castle, Victoria was extremely satisfied with the way her plan had worked out. It was night time already and she had no doubt that Bella Swan was dead, she decided to go to bed, pretending to go to sleep so that her husband didn't get suspicious, and didn't feel the need to check the mirror right away.

The next morning however, Victoria was eager to hear that she was once again the fairest of them all and she approached the mirror more confidently than ever before. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" To her great disappointment the mirror revealed that Bella Swan was still alive and the queen had to come up with another plan to kill her stepdaughter.

Meanwhile, the wolves left the house for another day of standing guard. Bella was very fond of each and every wolf and she kissed them one by one on the top of their heads as they walked out of the house, they all reacted in their own special way. Paul just grumbled, Quil blushed heavily and the rest stayed cool. All but Seth. Instead of just keeping a steady pace, Seth came to a halt and looked at Bella expectantly.

"What is it Seth?" Bella asked.

Seth just pointed to his forehead and blushed a light red. Bella chuckled but stretched on her toes to kiss the top of Seth's head once more. Seth grinned back at Bella thankfully before skipping after the rest of the pack.

They didn't think of leaving one of the wolves behind to protect Bella, they just assumed since the person that had harmed her yesterday was already gone and even if she would be able to come back, she would think Bella was dead already anyways.

However, they were wrong. The doorbell rang once more that afternoon and Bella, already forgotten about the danger that had been behind that same door yesterday, opened the door to find an old lady standing there, holding a comb in her hand.

"Hello dear," the woman said in a soft voice, "you have such lovely hair, would you mind if I combed it?" she asked seductively and before Bella could answer the woman had already slid the comb into Bella's hair.

What Bella didn't know was that the comb was poisoned and as soon as the old lady combed another strand of Bella's hair, Bella fainted.

The old lady quickly left the house the moment Bella hit the floor again.

Victoria didn't take her disguise of until she was safely back at the castle and she was sure nobody had seen her. She hated the uncertainty but she couldn't risk being anywhere near Bella if the wolves got back. She would probably not be able to take them on by herself.

Luckily for Bella, the wolves came home right on time. They saw Bella laying on the floor, the same way she had done the day before and they panicked again, this time there was no corset that could have suffocated her. They did find a comb in her hair that hadn't been there when they left this morning and they could smell the poison on the comb. They quickly removed it from Bella's hair and took her to the faucet to clean her hair from any poison that might be left in it.

Bella woke up not long after that. Again grateful that the wolves had been on time to save her.

The next morning Victoria again discovered that her plan to kill Bella had failed. And again she had to come up with a different disguise and a different tactic.

The wolves had grown very suspicious of the entire situation and they decided to leave some of them behind whenever they went on patrol for the coming week.

The coming week was uneventful and the wolves started to think that the coast was clear and that the danger had really vanished this time.

Little did they know that Victoria had been watching them the entire time, waiting for a moment on which Bella would be unprotected so she could strike.

Thus, when the wolves all left for their patrol again on Monday morning, Victoria knew it was going to be now or never. She disguised herself as a farmer's wife and brought some poisoned apples with her. She rang the doorbell as she had the two times before and Bella answered it the same as before.

"My child, would you be interested in some apples? I grew them myself," Victoria said in a kind voice.

"No thank you," Bella replied politely.

"They are really delicious," Victoria pressed. To prove her point she took a bite from one of the apples, knowing that the poison couldn't hurt her anyways. "Hmmm," she said in contentment after finishing her bite.

"Alright," Bella said tentatively while taking one of the apples from the lady.

Bella took a bite and as she had done before she collapsed. This time was different though, the poison was setting in her body and there was no way for the wolves to save her. Victoria knew this and with a satisfied feeling she went back to her castle.

The wolves found Bella and the moment they knew what was wrong, they realized there was nothing they could do to save her anymore. They decided to build a coffin for her and give her a proper burial.

They were carrying the coffin to the beach to bury her when a handsome stranger on a white horse passed by and saw the beautiful girl laying motionlessly in her coffin. He noticed the sad group of men around her and he had to take a closer look.

He closed in on the group. The pack smelled the boy's scent and they recognized what he was immediately. However, they knew this particular boy, he was the prince of one of the towns nearby and he and his family were different than others of his kind.

"She's still alive!" the prince exclaimed in horror when he heard the weak heartbeat of the girl.

"There's nothing that can be done," Sam replied sadly.

"I know a way," the prince replied.

"Anything!" Jacob said desperately, he was very fond of Bella and he didn't want her to end like that.

The prince cautiously approached the coffin and he opened the lid. The moment he saw the girl from up close he was sold. He fell in love with her right there and he knew he had to do anything in his power to save her from dying. He bent over the girl and lightly touched his lips to hers for a brief moment. The sensation was extraordinary to him and he could feel his inside glow. He couldn't think of anything but that kiss as he slowly bent over to reach her neck and sank his teeth into her.

Three days later Bella woke up with an entirely different view of the world. She looked around and found the seven familiar faces and one face she had never seen before. It was a beautiful face, a handsome man with golden eyes and bronze colored, tousled hair, his skin was pale and his features were flawless. She felt immediately attracted to this beautiful stranger.

"Hello Bella," the stranger said politely. "I'm prince Edward Cullen, do you know what's going on?" he asked in a velvety voice that left Bella mesmerized for a moment.

Bella slowly nodded her head, she had heard his stories in the time of her transformation and she knew that she was now a vampire and that he was the one who had saved her.

"Good," he said while nodding his head.

Bella got up quickly and hugged the stranger passionately as a sign of her appreciation. He returned the hug and pulled away a little to look at her face. She acted on impulse as she leaned in to kiss this prince she had never met before.

"Marry me?" the prince whispered after he broke free from the kiss.

Bella nodded her head excitedly.

And so it shall be done. The day after that the entire Cullen family had put together a beautiful wedding for prince Edward and his bride.

The morning of the wedding, queen Victoria looked into her mirror as always and asked the same question, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?". Unfortunately for her, the mirror did not have an answer that would be to her satisfaction this time either. "You, my queen, are fair; it's true. But the young queen is a thousand times fairer than you," the mirror stated.

The queen did not have any idea that the young queen was actually her stepdaughter and so she went to the wedding to see who could be more fair than she was. To her great astonishment she found that Bella Swan was very much alive and she was the one who was marrying prince Edward.

The entire guest list consisted of vampires and werewolves, thus queen Victoria did not stand much of a chance against any of them. They attacked her all, shred her to pieces and burned the rest.

The ceremony continued as planned and prince Edward and princess Bella had the most beautiful wedding ever witnessed.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Prince Edward kissed his bride passionately and she returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm and love as he had given her. And they lived happily ever after.

_The End_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **_So I hope you all liked the little one shot :) I know it's a bit lame but like I said, I had fun writing it :D And I'd like to hear what you all thought all the same :) So please leave a review :) _

_Until next time  
Xxx  
Thari  
_


End file.
